


孩子，快抓住我的手

by OceansBreeze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 今年年初写下的脑洞，诗歌体。当时A4还没上映，所以电影里没有化成灰的人我自己做了猜测，猜中了Ned但是漏掉了May。最初冒出这个脑洞，是心血来潮翻高中学校的微信公众号翻出了去年一次朗诵比赛的录像，比赛中有一位同学朗诵了《孩子，快抓住妈妈的手》。然后灵感和一些电光火石的玩意儿在我脑袋里碰撞，就衍生了这个……然后看完A4发现，pp对于ts来说，就是他决定加入逆转时空的导火线、压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。或许这就叫“冥冥之中，自有天意”？





	孩子，快抓住我的手

**Author's Note:**

> 今年年初写下的脑洞，诗歌体。当时A4还没上映，所以电影里没有化成灰的人我自己做了猜测，猜中了Ned但是漏掉了May。  
最初冒出这个脑洞，是心血来潮翻高中学校的微信公众号翻出了去年一次朗诵比赛的录像，比赛中有一位同学朗诵了《孩子，快抓住妈妈的手》。然后灵感和一些电光火石的玩意儿在我脑袋里碰撞，就衍生了这个……然后看完A4发现，pp对于ts来说，就是他决定加入逆转时空的导火线、压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。或许这就叫“冥冥之中，自有天意”？

孩子，  
快抓住我的手，  
我虽不知道化成灰后  
你会被带去哪里，  
但我知道  
往前走的路太黑了，  
我怕你，  
迷了路，  
碰了头。  
孩子，  
快抓住我的手，  
我担心战衣保护不了你，  
别害怕孩子，  
你会没事的，   
快抓住我的手，  
让我陪你走。

Mr. Stark，  
对不起，我害怕，  
我知道我要走了，  
可我还不想走，  
我感觉好难受，  
往前走的路太黑了，  
我什么都看不见，  
我更看不见你的手。  
一定是我做得还不够好，  
我没能帮忙拖住紫薯，  
我没能帮忙摘下那致命的手套，  
我没能帮忙保护时间宝石；  
随着那声响指，  
鲜活的生命化作飞灰，  
我眼睁睁看着新朋友挨个儿离开，  
然后轮到了我。  
我感觉好难受，  
我不知道怎么了，  
我还不想走，  
我好害怕啊，  
往前走的路又冷又黑，  
我抓不到  
你温暖的手；  
我看不到  
你柔情的眸；  
但我感受到  
你最后的拥抱。

孩子，  
我也不希望你走，  
我想把你保护在我的羽翼之下，  
我想把替你挡下身边的危险，  
我不想让你重走我走过的险滩，  
可是你终究会振翅离开我的庇护；  
孩子，  
我也不希望你走，  
任凭我紧紧抱住你，  
任凭我想尽办法安抚你，  
你却依旧在我怀中消散，  
我对于你的离开也无能为力；  
孩子，  
我也不希望你走，  
我还欠你一个拥抱，  
我还没给你的战衣升级，  
但相信我你会没事的，  
可现在我也只能嘱咐你路上小心。  
孩子，  
前面的路，  
虽然没有死星模型和高达，  
没有我和你梅婶的陪伴，  
没有你想去的MIT，  
却再也没有忧愁，  
没有写不完的作业  
和参加不完的实践活动，  
没有出来惹是生非的反派，  
没有想抹去一半人口的紫薯。  
你要记住  
记住我们的模样——  
梅婶、耐德、复仇者们，  
还有我。  
孩子，  
相信我，  
我一定会救你回来，  
我还欠你一个真正的拥抱，  
若有来生，  
来生还要一起走。

Mr. Stark，  
我知道  
我该走了，  
但我不怕，  
我可是好邻居蜘蛛侠，  
我还有你送的战衣  
和凯伦姐姐，  
拜托告诉梅婶，  
请不用担心我。  
现在我知道我们要去哪了，  
只是  
到灵魂宝石的路上有些挤，  
我看到好多人啊，  
有陌生人也有熟人，  
有耐德、尬舞团和巫师，  
有国王陛下、猎鹰叔叔  
还有你不愿原谅的  
装着金属手臂的巴恩斯叔叔。  
我们说：  
不哭，  
我们的朋友和家人还在等着我们，  
我们还要想办法出去打败紫薯！  
Mr. Stark，  
请答应我，  
没有我的日子，  
你自己要保重，  
别再过量摄入糖分，  
别再熬夜研究你的装甲，  
别再毫无节制地喝咖啡，  
也别总让波茨小姐和哈皮为您操心，  
最重要的是  
不要让我担心你，  
星爵他们的飞船还能用，  
快回地球吧，  
我担心没有盔甲的你，  
无法抵挡泰坦星未知的危险。  
你和队长他们要重归于好，  
复仇者你剩下你们了，  
这个世界就靠你们了。

孩子，  
我听见了，  
不用担心我，  
你自己在那边更要保重，  
我会和队长联系，  
我会转告梅婶  
让她不要担心你，  
我们会打败紫薯，  
我们会救你们回来。

Mr. Stark，  
我走了，  
你别自责也别难过，  
泪光照亮不了  
我们去往灵魂宝石的路，  
也引领不了  
我们回家的路；  
Mr. Stark，  
我走了，  
后悔弥补不了  
失去的痛苦与绝望，  
也愈合不了  
被撕裂的伤口。  
你说过我是一个复仇者了，  
那么请不要担心我，  
剩下的路  
请让我自己慢慢地走，  
我会记住你的模样，  
还有梅婶，  
我会记住你我的约定。  
从你救下我的那一刻开始，  
你永远都是我的英雄，  
我等你来找我，  
若有来生，  
来生我们一起走！


End file.
